Marry Me?
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Sandra and Gerry are off on holiday, where she receives many proposals but will she accept any of them? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


"Pretty lady, I marry you? I have lots of money." A man on the small town market in Antalya said to Sandra, before turning to Gerry. "40 camels for your wife sir?"

"She's not my wife…"

"Great then you're free to marry me."

"I'm really not. Just because I'm not married doesn't mean that I'm not in a loving relationship.

"45 camels then? She drives a hard bargain there sir."

"Yeah she does but no amount of camels in the world would make me give up on her."

"Gerry that's the fourth time that's happened since we arrived in Turkey yesterday morning." Sandra commented as Gerry brought their drinks over from the bar. He'd thought she'd be flattered but the expression on her face showed anything but.

"Sandra you just have to joke with them and not take it so seriously, you know what these touristy places are like. It's just playful banter." Gerry told her as he watched her down her cocktail in one. "Let's just go to bed, you're just tired it was a busy day travelling yesterday."

"I'm not tired." She protested.

"Well a nice hot bath then. Come on."

"They're all staring at me." She commented as they sat in the dining room eating breakfast.

"They're all in awe of your beauty."

"No, I'm serious, it's off putting. I can't deal with 5 days of being stared at like a slab of meat and being proposed to as if it's nothing."

"It does mean nothing; they mean nothing to you so therefore the proposals aren't serious. Well the probably are, I mean you're gorgeous who wouldn't want to marry you."

"Does it not make you jealous?" she asked curiously as a new expression crossed her face.

"I know you're mine and no Turkish market stall holder is going to change that. Anyway you learn not to take it too seriously when it happens when you take your 15 year old daughter away and it happens."

"Oh, forget it. What's the plan for today?" she asked sighing.

"I was thinking, there's an excursion today, why not do that?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Glass bottom boating and then a old Roman sight seeing trip."

"Yeah why not."

"I'll go book us onto it and you go up to the room and pack a day bag."

"Hello there madam, you're very good looking. I'm single, how about you and me get married?" The look she gave in reply would have killed if looks could. "I can get down on one knee if you'd prefer." The tour guide offered.

"I'm sorry but who the hell do you think you are?! I'm clearly in a relationship with a man that I love, he's got his arm around my waist, what isn't obvious? What makes you think I want to get married at all, let alone to someone I met 30 seconds ago? I never want to get married let alone to you."

"Woah girl, you can keep her mate." He said as he turned to Gerry.

"I fully intend to keep her, creeps like you have no right to try and get with her because I'll tell you something she's the hardest to get woman I've ever been with." Gerry piped up feeling a sudden burst of rage. "Come on Sandra, lets go and enjoy our day together."  
"Yeah okay."

"Was what you were saying earlier true?" Gerry asked as they sat on the boat eating the picnic lunch that the hotel had provided.

"About what?"

"The whole marriage thing." Gerry asked casually.

"Yes." She said as she turned to face him. "We're a bit old for the whole wedding/marriage thing. Anyway I thought we were happy how we are."

"We are, I was just wondering if it was just to get them off your back."

"Nope, I can't really imagine me doing the whole wedding thing again."

"I suppose not." Gerry agreed, he didn't actually agree but he had learnt by now that it was safer not to disagree with her out loud.

"You better be ready for dinner Gerry, I'm starving, Wait, where the hell are you?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom with freshly applied make-up.

"On the balcony honey."

"Well why? You better be ready." Sandra asked as she walked out to see Gerry looking up at the stars with a pint of beer. "I don't think I'll ask."

"No. Come here, come and see."

"What am I looking at?"

"See that star there?" Gerry asked as he pointed.

"I'm pretty sure that's an airplane light."

"No, not that one. The bright one next to the airplane."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Your eyes shine brighter than that star, and than this." She turned to him to see the 'this' was referring to only to see him down on one knee with a small but gorgeous sparkling ring in his hand.

"Sure you can get up from there?" Sandra asked jokingly as she tried to calm the fear insider her.

"I'd say I'm pretty flexible, wouldn't you?" she scoffed at the playful tone this conversation was now taking. "I know you said you didn't want the whole wedding thing babe but at least except my proposal and we never have to get married if you don't want to. Those guys made me realize that if they could ask you to marry them when they didn't know you then why the hell couldn't I?! Sandra, marry me? Or well don't, you know what I mean."

"You do realize how cheesy that was, don't you? But yes I'll possibly marry you." It wasn't the proposal he'd planned but just like their relationship, it was weird and wonderful and as he slipped the ring over her finger he figured that that was the best way to be!


End file.
